Sorpresa de Año Nuevo
by Natsume Uchiha
Summary: UA.(One-Shot) Porque solo con ella podía disfrutar esas molestas fiestas y tradiciones, pero ella no se encontraba aquí. ¿Cómo soportaría todo esto? A pocos minutos de año nuevo, Sasuke recibiría una grata sorpresa. (Sasuke/Sakura) Advertencia: Lemmon


"_Sorpresa de Año Nuevo"_

Disclaimer: Aplicado

Advertencia: UA, Lemmon, quizás OOC (júzguenlo ustedes n.n)

Summary: Porque solo con ella podía disfrutar esas molestas fiestas y tradiciones, pero ella no se encontraba aquí. ¿Cómo soportaría todo esto? A pocos minutos de año nuevo, Sasuke recibiría una grata sorpresa.

N/A: Hola! Aquí les traigo un one-shot claro como siempre Sasusaku, es mi primer lemmon así que espero que les guste y si no fue de su agrado pues me disculpo ya que es la primera vez que escribo uno pero con el tiempo irán mejorando no incluí sexo oral ¿Por qué? No se simplemente no me pareció hacerlo. También les pido disculpa por alguno que otro error ortográfico o de gramática es probable que a mí y a la computadora se nos haya escapado. Lo decidí subir hoy porque mañana no tendré tiempo. Por favor dejen su reviews no solo lean y se vayan! Felices fiestas…

_S&S_

Era víspera de año nuevo aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba a Sasuke, así es Sasuke Uchiha un joven de 28 años con piel nívea, un cuerpo bien ejercitado, cabello azabache y ojos rasgados del mismo color, su físico y personalidad eran un imán para las mujeres y más para las que trabajaban en la compañía de su padre, el las consideraba una molestia, un solo momento escuchando sus murmuros sobre como lucia su cabello o que tan bien olía el perfume que usaba ese día, le bastaban para sacarlo de quicio! Al igual que las festividades y/o tradiciones, para él ese tipo de cosas eran realmente innecesarias, no necesitas de un día para decirle a alguien que lo quieres (San Valentín), no necesitas de un día para recibir o dar regalos ni tampoco para reunirte con la familia (Navidad), no necesitas de un día para agradecer todo lo que te sucedió en este año y proponerte metas nuevas para el siguiente (Año Nuevo) y así como todas esas festividades anteriormente mencionadas habían más que para el eran molestas e innecesarias. Muchas personas incluyendo a su hermano mayor "Itachi" lo consideraban un amargado por creer eso.

Solo había una persona en todo el mundo que hacía que Sasuke soportara todas esas cosas a lo largo del año, no, no es su mamá, ella es Sakura Haruno una joven de 23 años su piel es blanca, tiene un muy original cabello rosa el cual es natural y hermoso al igual que sus cristalinos ojos jades, tiene una figurada delgada, no contaba con unos grandes atributos pero posee muchas cualidades más que la hacían bella e inigualable, cualidades que solo ella posee y por eso Sasuke la ama. Su primer novia, su primer amor, su primer beso, su primera vez y su primer víspera de año nuevo sin ella! Así es ella se marchó a mediados de año a los estados unidos para ayudar a su padre con una de las empresas que tiene establecidas ahí, logro pasar navidad con ella ya que le suplico incansablemente a su padre que lo dejara viajar hacia allá para estar con ella, lo logro con el pretexto de que quería visitar a su hermano Itachi quien también se encontraba dirigiendo una empresa de su padre. Sin Sakura las festividades y tontas tradiciones perdían su sentido!

Definitivamente esta no seria una grata celebración de Año Nuevo. Al menos eso creía

_S&S_

- Vamos Sasuke es hora de levantarse – dijo la Sra. Uchiha mientras abría las ventanas para permitirle la entrada a la luz del sol

- Mama no regrese a vivir con ustedes para que me trataras como un niño – dijo mientras cubría su rostro con la sabana

- Lo siento Sasuke! Pero tu papa dice que tienes que ir a la oficina y me pidió que te levantara – se acercó a él y le acaricio el cabello

- Hmp! – pronuncio recostándose de nuevo en su cama – dile que iré cuando sienta que ya dormí lo suficiente

- Esta bien se lo diré, pero no le gustara mucho la idea – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta

- Pues tendrá que lidiar con eso

- Cariño, es víspera de año nuevo Sakura hubiese querido que lo disfrutaras, trata de pasarla bien – dicho esto se retiró

Sasuke abrió los ojos - No vale la pena si ella no está – y se entregó de nuevo al sueño últimamente era ahí donde podía verla, en sueños.

Durmió por una media hora más, se levantó, se ducho y bajó a la cocina para desayunar

- ¿Dónde está papa? – pregunto con desinterés

- Se acaba de ir, dijo que no te retrases que a las 11 tienen una junta – dijo su mama mientras le servía un poco de café

- Tsk! – bebió un sorbo de café y se levantó – me voy – se acercó a ella y deposito un beso en su frente

- Cuídate hijo – le sonrió – puede que hoy te lleves muchas sorpresas

- Si te refieres a las locas de la oficina es algo de diario – dijo tomando las llaves de su auto – y no me interesan en lo absoluto

Encendió su auto y se puso en marcha, pero en vez de tomar la ruta que lo llevaría hacia la empresa tomo la contraria, no tenía ganas de soportar a su padre y a los fastidiosos de sus socios. Se encontraba en un lago el cual estaba rodeado por hermosos arboles verdes pero los que más resaltaban eran los de cerezo, había un lago y un puente encima de este, el cual dirigía a un Santuario llamado Nakano. Se sentó en una de las bancas que se encontraba en ese hermoso paisaje.

Miro absorto el paisaje y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa ladeada, típicas de él, aquel lugar le traía a la mente los más hermosos recuerdos que alguna vez vivió, en aquel lugar fue donde la conoció; una tarde queriendo escapar de las continuas quejas y reclamos de su padre sin pensarlo y sin quererlo se dirigió a ese lugar, y ahí fue donde la vio, jugando con un niño pequeño con el cual compartía muchas similitudes "debe de ser su hermano" fue lo más lógico que se le ocurrió en ese momento, se sentó a la sombra de un árbol a leer uno de los libros de J.K Rowling una de sus autoras favoritas, el que fuera hombre no significaba que no podía disfrutar de la buena lectura, entre momentos levantaba la vista para observarla, lo cual le parecía raro, ya que no le prestaba mucha atención a las mujeres (a menos que fuera su madre), tampoco era homosexual, solo que las mujeres le parecían algo muy común, pero ella le parecía diferente, su sonrisa, su mirada, todo en ella era autentico, y en su vida solo había conocido una persona así: su madre, el destino hizo lo suyo y logro que la cometa de su hermanito aterrizara en el árbol donde él se encontraba, ella se acercó para recuperarla, amablemente y quizás con doble intención (algo que jamás admitiría) le ofreció su ayuda, en ese momento todo se volvió inerte a su alrededor, al mirarla los ojos se perdió completamente de sí mismo, esos ojos verdes y cristalinos lo sacaban de órbita, le entrego la cometa y ella con una sonrisa le agradeció, tomo la iniciativa y le hablo, consiguió una información que para él era muy valiosa, ella llegaba todos los días a ese parque a la misma hora, sus salidas de la oficina cada vez se hicieron más frecuentes, el tiempo transcurrió y sin darse cuenta se enamoró, Uchiha Sasuke "El cubo de hielo" a como lo apodaba su mejor amigo cayo rendido antes los encantos de una mujer y en ese mismo lugar le pidió que fuera su novia y ella por supuesto acepto. Ese se había convertido en SU lugar especial, era de ellos y de nadie más, era ahí donde se celebraban sus aniversarios y seguramente sería el lugar donde él le pediría matrimonio, porque así seria, Sakura era la mujer de su vida y por nada del mundo la dejaría ir.

Un pétalo de cerezo cayo en su pierna, lo tomo y lo observo por un breve momento, se levantó y lo coloco en la banca, le sonrió y dijo suavemente: _"Feliz Año Nuevo, Querida Sakura"_

_S&S_

Bajo del auto y se dirigió a su oficina, quizás en ella se encontraría a su padre muy molesto por no haberse presentado a la reunión, pero como siempre le restaría importancia.

- Karin ¿Algún mensaje? – le pregunto a su secretaria sin mirarla

- N-no ninguno – le contesto sonrojada – Uchiha-san Feliz… - la pelirroja no pudo terminar la frase ya que Sasuke se había encerrado en su oficina – ni siquiera pude entregarle los regalos de las demás chicas – dijo decepcionada

Sasuke noto que alguien se encontraba en su silla, concluyo en que era su padre:

- Si vienes por una explicación, no la hay, simplemente no quise asistir – dijo esperando a que su "padre" se volteara

- ¿Con esa actitud me recibes Sasuke-kun? – Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Dobe – pregunto – y ya te dije que no me llames así

La silla giro y se pudo observar a un rubio de ojos azules con una amplia sonrisa, Uzumaki Naruto mejor amigo desde los 6 años de Sasuke, su padre y el de Naruto también eran amigos y socios, así que era lógico que ellos también lo fueran

- Pues que más? Vine a pasar las fiestas con mi familia – le contesto – y vamos se escucha gracioso cuando tus locas admiradoras lo dicen, pensé que sería igual

- Hmp! En ti se oye perturbador – se sentó en frente del escritorio – y como esta ella?

-¿Quien? ¿Sakura-chan? – así es Naruto conocía a la novia de Sasuke, ya que habían estudiado juntos varios años y también eran amigos. Simplemente ironías de la vida – Ella está bien, un poco ocupada por la empresa y esas cosas

- Ya veo – se limitó a responder

- No te desanimes – le dijo – pronto la volverás a ver

- Espera – le detuvo – ¿Esta es la gran sorpresa a la que mi mama se refería?

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Solo Itachi y Sakura sabían de mi regreso – le afirmó

- No, no es nada – no quiso pensar mucho en el asunto quizás su mama lo dijo por otras razones

- ¿Y bien que quieres hacer? – le pregunto dando vueltas en la silla

- Por ahora que dejes de hacer eso pareces un niño

- Ay vamos! Es divertido – se detuvo un momento – si quieres podemos ir a almorzar, tengo ganas de probar un delicioso tazón ramen.

-Está bien – respondió casi con un suspiro – lo que sea para que dejes de molestar y no dañes mi silla

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, después de que Naruto obtuviera su ramen decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por las tiendas en el centro comercial, incluso Naruto llego a comprar regalos para su familia, Sasuke en secreto compró un hermoso collar de diamantes en forma de una flor de cerezo, se lo daría a Sakura cuando la viera y también compro otros 3 regalos más: uno para su mama, para su papa y para el dobe (aunque no le diría nada).

Se sentaron en una cafetería, en las mesas que se encontraban afuera del local, Naruto se ofreció a ir por los cafés, así que Sasuke se quedó sentado viendo a las personas que transcurrían frente a él.

Frunció el ceño, ya que le pareció ver una cabellera rosada entre la multitud de gente y solo existía una persona en el mundo con ese color de cabello, se restregó los ojos para asegurarse de que su visión estaba bien.

- ¿Sakura? – se levantó y dejó todas las compras en la mesa – Sakura! – empezó a gritar y a pasar por la gente para seguirla ¿Realmente era ella? O eran su cabeza y sus sentimientos haciéndole una mala jugada

- Sasukee! Espera ¿Adónde vas? - le grito Naruto, al verlo correr entre la gente

Siguió a la persona de cabellera rosada ¿Era Sakura? Y si era ella ¿Por qué no le dijo que regresaría? entró al elevador, Sasuke no logro alcanzarla al parecer se dirigía al segundo piso del centro comercial, así que opto por correr más rápido, usar las escaleras y alcanzarla cuando el elevador se abriera.

Cuando por fin llego, el elevador estaba vacío todas las personas que segundos antes lo habían abordado, ya no estaban incluyéndola a ella. Confundido y decepcionado tuvo que regresar al café.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – le pregunto el ojiazul

- Me pareció haber visto a alguien conocido

- ¿A quién? – le miro extrañado

- No es nadie importante – contesto, no quiso decirle que pensó que había visto a Sakura ya que sonaría muy sentimental para el

- Esta bien – le extendió un vaso de café – tuve que mandar a pedir otro ya que la anterior se enfrió

- Gracias – el celular de Sasuke comenzó a vibrar

-¿Quién es? - pregunto el rubio para después tomar un sorbo de café

- Es un mensaje de mi padre – dijo mirando el celular – Tsk – articulo guardando el celular

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Hay una fiesta en la oficina con los nuevos socios de la empresa – dijo recostándose en la silla y masajeándose las sienes

- ¿No piensas ir? – dijo mientras revisaba su celular

- Tendré que hacerlo, ya que falte a la junta de esta mañana – dijo recobrando la postura - ¿Quieres venir?

- Uuuuy – dijo coquetamente - ¿Quieres que sea tu cita Sasuke-kun?

- Olvídalo usuratonkachi – se levantó y tomo sus cosas – ya vámonos

- Espera tengo que ir a comprar el vestido que usare esta noche – dijo persiguiendo al azabache – Sasuke-kun esperaaa querido

_S&S_

Sasuke tomo uno de sus trajes, se vistió y se encamino hacia la fiesta. Al llegar por órdenes de su padre intercambio unas cuantas palabras con los nuevos socios, miro como la gente de la oficina se divertía, acepto los regalos de sus locas admiradoras y se los dio a Naruto, al final decidió irse a su casa, se despidió de su mama y de Naruto.

- Feliz Año Nuevo querido Sasuke – le dijo su mama abrazándolo – espero que te guste tu sorpresa le susurró

Sasuke se quedó sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras nuevamente, pero estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no preguntar acerca de ello.

Llego a casa, coloco las llaves del auto en la cómoda de su habitación y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba una ducha de lo contario no iba a poder dormir. Al salir se puso su vestimenta para dormir que consistía en un short y una camiseta la cual había omitido esta noche.

Se acostó boca abajo y cerro lo ojos, escucho un leve sonido que venia del primer piso, quizás eran sus padres, pensó así que se dispuso a cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

Pocos instantes después sintió como los labios de alguien le recorrían la espalda, sintió un escalofrió, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con ¿Sakura? La miro sorprendido, ¿Estaba pasando lo mismo que en la tarde? ¿Nuevamente se la estaba imaginando? Luego concluyo que quizás se trataba de un sueño, uno igual a los tantos que había tenido desde su partida, así que se dejó llevar le acaricio el rostro y la beso, extrañaba ese dulce sabor de sus labios y la manera en que encajaban perfectamente con los suyos, el beso al principio fue tierno pero se intensifico cuando ella coloco su mano detrás de su cabeza y le pidió más.

Se colocó encima de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello y a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. En su momento la ropa que ella llevaba puesta le incomodo así que empezó a deshacerse de ella dejándola solo en ropa interior, retomo su tarea de besarla luego bajo hasta uno de sus pechos y con su mano derecha se posesionaba del que queda libre, lo beso, lo acaricio y jugo con él, lo que producía varios gemidos de placer de parte de la pelirosa. Después descendió un poco más hasta llegar a su vientre, quiso terminar de bajar pero ella no se lo permitió ya que se colocó encima de él y empezó a besarlo… ella coloco ambos manos en su rostro y el en su cintura, con sus labios y su lengua hacia un recorrido desde su rostro bajando a lo largo de su abdomen y regresaba nuevamente a los labios del azabache, Sasuke sintió como su miembro se ponía erecto así que decidió tomar el control de la situación y coloco a Sakura debajo de él, la beso con más deseo y necesidad que al principio! Como extrañaba su cuerpo y la manera en que este lo volvió loco a tal grado que le hacía hervir la sangre de excitación… Necesitaba tenerla de nuevo y hacerla suya una vez más! Bajo desde sus labios hasta su vientre nuevamente, la despojo de sus bragas, ella abrió las piernas dándole a él el acceso para introducir su miembro, empezó a penetrarla suavemente, se dispuso a besarla y ella coloco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke, con cada segundo que pasaba la erección se hacía más dolorosa por lo que empezó a embestirla un poco más rápido, ella supo acoplarse a tal la acción puesto que sus caderas se movían al ritmo de cada embestida!

Sasuke – decía la pelirosa entre jadeos llenos de puro placer

Dios! Como extrañaba su hermosa voz y le resultaba aún más hermosa cuando pronunciaba su nombre. Sasuke pudo sentir como las paredes de la vagina de Sakura empezaban a cerrarse alrededor de su miembro lo que logro que ambos llegaran al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Se recostó a su lado, le limpio unas cuantas gotas de sudor que tenía en la frente y la beso, ella le sonrió y le dijo _"Te Amo", _él le contesto yo también.

En la ventana se reflejaban las luces de los fuegos artificiales, ya era oficialmente año nuevo.

"_Feliz Año Nuevo"_ – dijo la pelirosa a lo que Sasuke respondió con un delicado y tierno beso en su frente. Después de esto cerro los ojos.

La luz del sol entraba por las cortinas y molestaba el dormir del azabache, no quería levantarse ni tener que lidiar con su padre por haberse retirado de la fiesta, quería seguir soñando y recordando aquel sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, ese dulce y apasionado sueño, pero solo era eso, un simple sueño a pesar de que lo había sentido tan real. No Sasuke Uchiha no se conformaba solo con un sueño, tenía que verla aunque eso significara viajar ese mismo día a Estados Unidos, así que empezó a reincorporarse de su cama y lentamente abrió los ojos hallándose con la sorpresa de que Sakura se encontraba a su lado, se sorprendió pero luego sonrió, realmente había disfrutado de la Venida de Año Nuevo!

¿Fin?

_S&S_


End file.
